Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise equipment in general and in particular to an adjustable resistance upper body exercising apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,533; 4,852,873; 4,753,434; and, 4,023,796, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse upper body exercise apparatus which employ elongated arms.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with regard to not only the viability of the resistance provided by the apparatus; but also the lack of adjustability of the apparatus to allow a wide variety of upper body exercises to be performed by the user.
Up until the present time, upper body exercise apparatus only allowed a limited range of exercises to be performed due to the relatively fixed position of conventional exercise apparatus.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among those individuals who are genuinely concerned about physical fitness for a new type of upper body exercise apparatus which provides not only for variable resistance but also a wide range of flexibility with regard to the initial positioning of the elongated arms of the apparatus; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the arm exercising apparatus that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a two piece housing unit containing a rotary chain drive unit operatively associated with an adjustable tension unit, wherein, the resistance provided by the exercising apparatus may be varied to accommodate different exercise techniques and skill levels.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, each part of the two piece housing unit is provided with an elongated arm member having a handle portion which is designed to be grasped by the user""s hands during the course of the exercises.
In addition, each part of the two piece housing unit is adapted to rotate relative to the other part of the housing unit, wherein, the adjustable tension unit is employed to resist the relative rotation between the two parts of the housing unit.